


Everybody's on the Run

by oldwang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwang/pseuds/oldwang
Summary: 尼爾抿了口琴湯尼，望向那個還有些生澀的老闆說：「等待也是這個工作的一部分。」
Kudos: 9





	Everybody's on the Run

記得那是在安卡拉，艾佛斯還沒說要追殺他的時候，他們必須讓線人把演算器帶往基輔，大體而言任務還算順利，他們成功迫降了台載滿C4的直升機，捻熄那條注定不會爆發的引信。

那時他剛知道自己創立天能，才剛開始他漫長逆行旅程，安卡拉是這一次旅行的中繼，他必勝的小分隊在那裏等著。

與他的時間線相悖，尼爾和艾佛斯無論逆行到哪個時點，都必需再次順行，在被戲稱為薛丁格的房間，那不能被觀測和紀錄的密室裡（當然沒有毒氣）等著與過去的自己交班。他們會在渡輪上順著時間之流而下，回到他們理應存在的時刻。

他們會在那裡等待，打牌、看著已經不新的「新聞」，或者單純喝到爛醉，補回在逆行時沒能好好享受的消遣。

在那一次航程，他們三人窩在交誼廳（說是交誼廳其實就是有酒吧和大電視的房間），艾佛斯則打開手機相簿確認自己鬍子的長度。

整艘渡輪洋溢著輕鬆愉快的氛圍，誰能想到這一個時點理的另一隊「他們」，正打算潛入土耳其能源部與薩托的人馬搶奪演算器，那時的「他們」正處於迷霧裡，在過去與未來間盲走。

但在此時，任務暫時結束，他們窩在電視前，開著電視卻也沒太仔細瞧，就只是晃著酒杯陶醉在這難得的愜意。

尼爾和艾佛斯已經是箇中翹楚，是消磨時間的一把手。但剛「接手」天能的他就沒有那麼容易讓自己沸騰的血液冷下來，有些坐立難安。

「現在還趕得上。」

他這樣開口，劃開了寧靜。尼爾聽聞把長腿翹上桌緣，他輕晃酒杯，讓琴湯尼的酒色如波光般折射，「我可不記得我有來幫過自己。」

他眉頭深鎖，細究著話裡的意思。

「嘿！艾佛斯，你是不是還沒跟頭子說過第二條守則？」

艾佛斯的視線持續在相簿游移，冷冷說一句：「沒發生的就不會發生。」

這他還真是第一次聽過。

尼爾抿了口琴湯尼，望向那個還有些生澀的老闆說：「等待也是這個工作的一部分。」

我們都必須等待，才能走回我們的時間線。

他看向尼爾，對上尼爾那雙帶著笑意的眼睛，那裡充滿欣喜，或者可以稱之為懷念的情緒。

他知道自己與尼爾、艾佛斯的目的地根本不同，也沒在同一個方向，但他卻貪戀著這樣的時刻，與他們一同順行。

「你跟我說過……」尼爾緩緩開口，似乎琢磨著能透漏多少，「你說你在很久之後才習慣等待。」

獨自等待。

那時頭子用的是這個詞，持續回到過去創立天能的他，也些路是只有他能走的，在那段航程中沒有艾佛斯，沒有尼爾，就只有他自己。

尼爾將琴湯尼一口飲盡，他要告訴眼前這個男人，在他第一次遇上自己以前就聽過的那句話：

「你必需展開下一段旅行，這已經決定好了，但你可以決定什麼時候開始。」

在頭子再次出發前，他們會一起陪他，等他準備好，等他在時間裡站穩腳步，不至於被浪潮帶來的泥沙給掩埋。

尼爾說完後，把視線轉向艾佛斯，他也順著尼爾的眼光往艾佛斯看去，艾佛斯把三只水晶杯放在桌面，尼爾則一腳踏上坐墊，翻過沙發去拿酒，眼見尼爾在酒架前雙手交疊，望著一排烈酒拿不定主意。

他說。

「給我愛雷島。」

（完）


End file.
